Primitary Monsters
Primitary Monsters are a class of Monsters in Inception of Xalaikhan. They are mostly known for being primal and having elements representing the prehistory. They are around as cheap as the Natural Monsters, but like the Xalaikhan Monsters, they use a special currency, called Sandollars. They are as hard to breed as Xalaikhan Monsters, and requires as much items as Naturals. Each Primitary Monster has at least one of the 6 Elements: Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile, and Tar. They usually can have upwards to 4 elements. They can live on at least one of the Primitary Islands, meaning that some Primitary Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Primitary Plateau, however Tar Monsters do not want to go to Primitary Plateau. Breeding Like all monsters capable of breeding/is breedable, Primitary Monsters are easyish to breed because all that is required is to find two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. However, breeding with Primitary Monsters do not guarantee success and may result in either parent (usually of the Common variant) that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Like all breedable monsters, if two Primitary Monsters overlap elements (except on a few special occasions), they will always produce either parent. Levels Like most other Monsters, Primitary Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Primitary Monsters Single Element These can be bought with Sandollars, and can only be bred via breeding failure. * Fluffinphone: Bug * Pill-Drill: Cave * Whoogaaz: Beast * Birbo: Feather *Lizync: Reptile * Gloopgo: Tar Double Element * Spyckarr: Bug, Cave * Lumberra: Bug, Beast * Xillophlink: Bug, Feather *Hragemphly: Bug, Reptile *Technova: Bug, Tar * Grunkbox: Cave, Beast * Leeffeekhi: Cave, Feather *Armourdrigin: Cave, Reptile * Chrystullimb: Cave, Tar * Hissitar: Beast, Feather * Bellociraptor: Beast, Reptile * Kikar: Beast, Tar * Sawphynxis: Feather, Reptile * Llaamungo: Feather, Tar * Otamabamo: Reptile, Tar Triple Elements These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. * Beebleam: Bug, Cave, Beast * Dinlophur: Bug, Cave, Feather * Dragurrfly: Bug, Cave, Reptile * Metrode: Bug, Cave, Tar * Telesnapp: Bug, Beast, Feather * Boar-Dash: Bug, Beast, Reptile * Maskecto: Bug, Beast, Tar * Trombeetle: Bug, Feather, Reptile * Mothump: Bug, Feather, Tar * Hahalien: Bug, Reptile, Tar * Brambcrash: Cave, Beast, Feather * Praintinn: Cave, Beast, Reptile * Raarstal: Cave, Beast, Tar * Xor-T: Cave, Feather, Reptile * Sludlap: Cave, Feather, Tar *Zing 'n' Zong: Cave, Reptile, Tar * Kalimauria: Beast, Feather, Reptile * Elggusha: Beast, Feather, Tar * Zittle-Brittle: Feather, Reptile, Tar Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. They are the most difficult Primitary Monsters to be bred. * Eagur: Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather (Represents Feather) *Oorrahknid: Bug, Cave, Beast, Reptile (Represents Cave) * Ruasicni: Bug, Cave, Feather, Reptile (Represents Reptile) * Catepillone: Bug, Beast, Feather, Reptile (Represents Bug) * Abominox: Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile (Represents Beast) * Autoblood: Cave, Feather, Reptile, Tar * Terrurri: Cave, Feather, Beast, Tar * Orbux: Bug, Cave, Reptile, Tar * Buddrumelly: Bug, Feather, Reptile, Tar * Fossuellial: Bug, Feather, Beast, Tar Quint Element * Gravebunk: Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile Notes * The Primitary Monsters are currently the smallest class that breeds in IoX. * The Xalaikhan, Natural, Ethereal, and Primitary classes are the only classes that have multi-element monsters. All other monsters either have one element or none. Category:Classes Category:Primitary Monsters